The Study Break: A Jimmy Emma oneshot
by Let Me Fall-Let Me Break
Summary: Jimmy and Emma became friends a while ago. Will it become more during a study session.


The Study Break 

It was finals week and Jimmy couldn't do anything but feel the pressure being put on him by the coach. Jimmy Brookes was the star basketball player at Banting, which was a school with very high academic reputation. They put a lot of pressure on their players to do well academically especially him, since he was always under the spotlight. Jimmy was stressing big time over the history exam he had in two days. If he didn't get some serious studying done, he would surly fail that class. Jimmy could only think of one person who had the skills to help him out at this crucial time, his best friend, Emma. She was an entertainment/business major and he knew that she knew how to get the job done when it came to academics. He dialed the all to familiar number with the quickness. The phone rang once, twice three times and then he heard the kid-like, but sexy voice of his best friend at the other end of the line.

"Hello, what do you want now Jimmy?"

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering if you wanted to study for our history exam together. I really need some help," Jimmy replied.

"Well what time do you want to study because I don't get off of work until 8:00pm."

"Oh, that's good because b-ball practice isn't over until 7:30pm anyway, so just come over after work, Ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be there Jimmy- Poo," Emma answered using the nickname that she had given him. Jimmy loved it. It was so endearing.

Later that night Emma knocked on Jimmy's dorm room door but there was no answer. She could have sworn that her said his practice was over at 7:30pm. She knocked again wondering if he just didn't hear her the first time. With still no answer she figured she'd just wait for him a little while. She slid down on the wall and sat on the floor patiently waiting for him to show up. About 10 minutes later, Jimmy runs up to her dripping in sweat.

"My bad Emmabee, practice ran over, coach was trippin' tonight."

All Emma could think about was how sexy Jimmy looked all sweated up like he was. All the little beads of moisture sliding down his well-defined body. Wait, why am I thinking like this, Emma thought. He is supposed to be my best friend. She finally snapped out of her thoughts and told Jimmy that it was ok that he was late.

"Have you been out here long?" Jimmy asked.

"No, just about 10 minutes" she replied.

"Good, I wouldn't want any of these guys messin' with my girl."

All Emma could do was blush at that comment. She loved how protective of her he was.

After Jimmy got a shower and threw on some sweats, they were down to business. Emma was studying at his desk and he was sitting on the couch across from her reading some of his history chapters. Jimmy couldn't help looking up from his book and at Emma. She was so beautiful with her mocha brown skin and deep brown eyes that you could just get lost in. Not to mention the bangin' body she has under those loose jeans she loved to wear. Emma caught his glance and said,

"What up, you need something?"

"Do you want to make this more fun and play a little study game?"

"What kind of study game?" She answered.

"Well we quiz each other and for every question I get wrong I have to remove an article of clothing and vise versa."

Emma looked at him coyly and said yes to the idea. She had no clue why she said yes she usually didn't go for this sort of thing she was usually the good girl. Maybe it was the fact that looking at him suddenly made her get butterflies in her belly.

They began playing the game and for some reason Jimmy kept getting most of the questions wrong she knew he was bad at history but dang. Emma tried to ask him easier questions and he still failed to answer correctly. By no time Jimmy was in nothing but his black boxer-briefs and well Emma was in her bra and jeans.

"It looks like the game is over," Emma said, "You're down to your undies."

"No I don't think so, I still have one more article of clothing left," said Jimmy.

"Well if you want to go there, then lets go", said Emma.

It wasn't like she never saw him naked before she thought to herself, but of course that was when they were kids. I wonder if that counted.

So of course Emma gave him a hard question and off went the underwear. There in front of her stood the boy she basically grew up with naked in all his glory. Emma didn't know what to do. She had never been in this situation before.

"Well look what we have here", said Jimmy "Looks like you got me all excited." He said as he looked down at his manhood.

"We'll have to fix that now won't we", Emma said, trying to just play the situation by ear.

Jimmy got up from the couch and pulled Emma up from his desk into his arms. Emma looked into his deep blue eyes, seeing the passion he held in them. He began to kiss her gently at first, but then as his desire intensified he began to passionately kiss her like a love-starved fiend.

Her lips sucked on his lower lip and bit it gently toying with it. Jimmy began to undo her bra and then kissed his way down her body so he could pull her pants down. When he had her undressed, all he could do was stare at her. She was so beautiful and he secretly always wanted to be in the position he was in now.

Jimmy picked her up and carried her into his bedroom. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it right. He softly laid her on the bed and began to kiss her on her mouth, which led to him kissing her on her neck. After he had his feel of that her went on to her breast. He spent a great amount of time fondling and caressing each one. Sucking on them and biting then playfully as Emma moaned in pleasure, running her hands through the massive curls on his head. Emma was in ecstasy. Jimmy began to work his way down her body, laying kisses from her chest to the line of her panties. He began to remove her panties with his teeth smiling at her with lust in his eyes. She giggled at the growling noises he made while her was removing her panties.

He began to kiss and lick her inner thigh ever so smoothly skipping her womanhood and going on to the other thigh. She squirmed in anticipation and he came back to the spot she wanted most. He looked up at her as he licked his lips giving her this 'I'm gonna tear you up' look. All Emma could do was brace herself for what was about to come. He started to lick the folds of her vagina and began probing his tongue in and out of her. The sucking and circular motions he began to make on and around her clit was driving her crazy. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Jimmy I want you in me now", she said breathlessly, but her ignored her demand and began pushing his finger in and out of her walls feeling her throb around him with wanting. He was so hard his penis began to pulsate uncontrollably. If he didn't get inside her soon he thought that he might die. Jimmy withdrew his finger from her and positioned himself on top of her. He kissed her passionately as he spread her legs with his and entered her slowly. Emma groaned loudly.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

He knew that this was her first time and he wasn't the easiest guy to take in since he was so endowed. Emma nodded, thrusting her self up on him. He began to slowly move in and out of her feeling her meet him with each push down. He began to pick up the pace as she pressed her nails into his back, scratching him with every push. It was driving him over the edge. " JesusJimmy!!!" Emma screamed and she met her release. She convulsed under him, her wall milking him to climax. Jimmy fell on top of her exhausted.

"Damn Jimmy, I didn't know you had it like that?" said Emma.

"Well now you know", he said smiling into her neck.

They lay there staring at each other smiling.

"Emmabee, I should let you know that I've been wanting to do that for a long time now", said Jimmy.

"Really me too, I just didn't know how to tell you. I didn't know how you would feel."

"Girl, why wouldn't I like you, you are the finest most beautiful person inside and out."

"Well I didn't know if you were down with the brown if ya know what I mean'

"I am most definitely down, all the way down ", he said while rubbing her sensitive spot.

Emma could feel him harden again as he began to kiss her on her neck.

"It looks like someone woke up" she said with a devilish grin on her face. "Let me give you a message", she said as she turned him over on his back and began to massage his back and shoulders. Jimmy let out sounds of pleasure as Emma began to lick him in the center of his back. She began to work her way down to his full round ass. Damn she said to herself. This boy has the best ass I've ever seen. She just wanted to take a bite out of him, and she did. Jimmy laughed and flipped over placing his hands on her hips. He placed her onto himself, sliding into her. "Girl you are just too much", he said as he began to pump in and out of her. She started to move in circular motions, grinding into him as sweat trickled down her chest. She knew he was going to come soon so she got off of him and took him into her mouth. She slowly sucked and kissed the length of him. He proceeded to thrust in and out of her mouth, moaning and groaning. "I'm, I'm gonna cum", he said and right before he came she bit down gently on the tip of his penis for a moment. When she released him he came with the most force he'd ever experienced.

"Shit girl, where'd you learn how to do that?" he said. "That was the best I've ever had."

"If you play your cards right I'll show you what else I can do", she said with a mischievous grin.

"Well I'll make sure to never let you go then," said Jimmy as he held her in his arm. There she fell asleep, never wanting to wake up.


End file.
